His 3 blondes
by QuillDestelloCipher
Summary: Ana is a un confident, shy high school bookworm, who wishes she could be popular, so Her crush, Doneasso, will notice her, but somtimes the price of fame/popularity can make a person better for walking out of it.


A/n I am not rob sterling, so the twilight zone, and it's intro are not mine! I only own my writing style, Request for:retro mania

Intro

*twilight zone intro music plays*

"you are traveling to another dimension,

A dimension of sight,of sound and of mind, you just crossed over into the twilight zone!

Ana, a high school sophomore who just wanted to date her crush, well as she was about to soon discover, fame is not free.

Ana, was just your normal fandom loving bookworm who enjoy reading, has her own style, and wants to fit in, the kind to take weird as a compliment, she and her, friends were vary sarcastic, and made jokes about the popular girls faces coming off with the ridiculous amount of makeup they wore. she was shy about talking to them and the popular guy she had a crush on. She then noticed the 3 popular girls, Elina, daisy, and Maria were blonde, and tall and she was brunette and 5'4 like her friends and her crush had the same color hair as her, but he was tall, like the blondes.

Ana and her friends were having a debate regarding who would in a sass battle between john, and jace in the theatre twelve fandom, when suddenly time appeared to have stopped, and ana heard a tapping noise behind her she turned around and saw a man in a Brown and black formal suit. He offered her a chance to become popular to those she wished, by switching lives with Elina, but it would last for only the rest of the school year(the year is half-way over), and she could make more deals with him, but she had to break atleast one befor- let me guess, midnight tonight? Said Ana. No not even close before the final day of school after the last bell after last class ends. Ana asked how he could do it. He replied: i am a Griffin in human form, and i froze time didn't I,! Alright deal. Ana said as she shook the Griffin's hand he walked out of the school and appeared to float away. Then time went on as normal and her friend finished her sentence. Ana began to think the deal with the Griffin never happened till his voice said, it did happen, and I'm telepathic, so if you want to make a deal than just think my name, and our other deal shall be done.

Ana began to feel faint, and. Everything was spinning and ana passed out. She awoke in history class, her and Elina had all the same classes ana's teacher told her to focus on her history not the future of your fandoms, ana gave a confused look she was normally the teacher's pet, and was currently ahead ahead in the class textbook, her teacher said(yesterday)she could focus on her fandoms, since the next two days was stuff she already read. (Back to today)

Ana, you look a little pale, take the pass and get a drink of , i feel kinda dizzy. Ana goes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror after getting a drink from the water fountain outside and she sees a startling sight, she's blonde and slightly taller, she then feel the dizziness full on and throws up, but feels much better and takes the moment to look at her reflection shocked at her hair color, and height difference. She goes back to class and writes most her notes from memory, and leaves her phone in her bag, in fear of getting into trouble. She shows the teacher, and she gave an unamused glance in Ana's direction saying that she could focus on her fandoms, because the notes were Good, like Elian's notes. Ana cringed at the thought in disgust, elina barely even tried, on her notes, and she doesn't use abbreviations on anything it was quite a nightmare.

Timeskip to lunch!

Ana came to the lunchroom, and saw a shocking sight,all her friends were sitting with Elina, only they were enjoying and there were no more seats left at the table, Ana stood there looking confused, until daisy, came over and said she "Ana, we saved you a spot" because of past pranks, Ana felt hostile about it, but it was the only seat in the an awkward nod Ana sat there, expecting them to pour water, or something, but the prank never came, instead they asked her about a show called 'king song', that annoying TV drama that came on before her show every time there was a new episode, not being Sure what to say, she went with it, getting a small, nauseous feeling for lying she told herself it was for the greater good, and the feeling left her, she claimed to have missed the last episode, and had to sit through the lunch half hour listening to the rant, and was mentally screaming why me. Since that day, Ana has decided to try to be more Like daisy, and Maria...

It started with makeup, and parties but became worse, she was still passing the class, but she started rushing her notes in class like everyone else in her friend group...

It was a few months later, and there were only three weeks left of school, Ana's life was going well, but she was often busy partying to the point of not seeing her crush. It was the middle of the school day in class, and time was frozen again. So, Ana you enjoying your new life?" Asked the griffin. Who are you? Have you forgotten, I'm only the humble griffin who gave you fame." Oh, you I like my life and wouldn't have it any other way. *sighs* I thought you might not say that, too bad this will all be over in two or three weeks. He said lazily. 'But you said I had to break a deal, if I don't I get to keep my new life. Indeed you do, but is it really what you want? 'I think so but I have had this awful feeling in my chest at the oddest times, you're a time freezing griffin, could you tell me why? Ana asked. 'Yes of corse I will, but you can no longer break a deal from this point on if you agree to that I'll help, it would help us both besides you have made it clear you like this life you're living in. Yeah gotta live for today, Ana said, as they shook on , Ana was staring into a mirror, but instead of seeing something she saw herself, before the deal, and she said, welcome to Ana's mind stranger! Ana looked, horrified, she had become a stranger in her own mind! She had become what she dreaded most: a sloppy noted student, who hated "theatre twelve" and loved "King song"! She didn't even have time for her crush! The mirror shattered, then disappeared and she was back in her seat in the classroom as time was unfrozen. What have I done? asked Ana what the formula for the area of a circle was , and luckily it was one of the few things she wrote down. "Oh, it's pi radius squared?! Yes, that's correct said ms, Marabel. ana told her squad she was sitting elsewhere, and Tried to sit with her friends but there was no seats left, sighing in defeat Ana sat at her table, thinking of a way out of this deal. Ana began to act like her old self, study, draw, and make puns but, unlike her old self, she was more confident. Despite her attempts, she still didn't get back to her friends. Ana called for the griffin, and asked for her old life back, he said 'the deal is sealed and neither of us can change that. "Wait, before you go, could you give me a copy of our conversation in writing, the one we made my first deal during." Alright here, is the writing, see you in a week to make the deal perminant,!" Well I have a week and the contract of my deal, I better do something! 'Things only got worse when Elira, and your crush started dating, Ana was having homework overload, and today was the last day of school! Ana, read ahead in history the night before, and now has only one block of class to look at the contract. She looked through it as the clock was counting down on the computer, second by second. At the fifteen minute mark, she saw them! The words "a chance to become popular to those she wished" meaning, since it was a popular to those SHE wished, with a new found courage Ana called the griffin. "What do you want the deal isn't final for another 12 minutes" Ana smiled and said 'look at this part of our deal, it said she, meaning me, gets to chose who to be popular with and I chose my friends, not the people who party, take bad notes, and watch boring shows! The griffin, rather than getting mad seemed happy yes, you are right there is a loop hole, and thus the deal is broken.

Aftermath!

Ana awoke at her lunch table, confused and and her friends asked if she was ok, as she was on the floor, waking up. Ana, said she was fine, then she remembered the deal, and looked in relief to see her brunette hair, and her friends speaking to her, as she remembered the deal. Ana took more notes that day during class, and suggested that her and her friends hang with the cool table, here her crush sits. With reluctance, they agreed. Ana and her friends, learned that everyone at the cool table was in the Falongia fandom, as they were, and everyone eventually, became friends. That next day, Ana noticed that the other two blondes, said that they made the same mistake, and that they respected her for being herself, Ana was confused, until she heard Elina whisper: I made that same deal. After a few months, Ana asked her crush, Doneasso griffin, out, and he said that he liked her since day one, but was too shy to ask her, she went to go study with Doneasso that afternoon.


End file.
